1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous processing system, a continuous processing method, and a program, which continuously perform processes on an object to be processed, such as a semiconductor wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
During processes of manufacturing semiconductor devices, continuous processes of forming stacked films on an object to be processed, for example, the semiconductor wafer, are performed by continuously performing film-forming processes on semiconductor wafer. There have been various suggestions as the continuous processes of forming stacked films, and for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of efficiently forming stacked films having different film compositions without problem such as oxidization by continuously forming films included in the stacked films in a same processing chamber while varying material types and/or film-forming conditions.
However, according to such continuous processes, there are cases that only an overall film thickness of stacked films is measured and a film thickness of each layer cannot be measured as, for example, when stacked films are formed by forming a phosphorous (P)-doped polysilicon film (D-poly film) and then forming an amorphous silicon film (a-Si film). In the continuous processes of such stacked films, an operator of a continuous processing system minutely adjusts film-forming conditions, such as a temperature, based on experiences or senses by referring to an overall film thickness of stacked films. Accordingly, a continuous processing system and a continuous processing method are required for an operator who does not have any knowledge or experience with regard to a continuous processing system or process for forming stacked films to easily adjust continuous processes performed on an object to be processed.    (Patent Document 1) Japanese Laid-Open Patent. Publication No. 2011-166160